New Girl
by DestielSabrielCrobby666
Summary: It's the 21st century and Henry Sturges is at it again. He has found Gwendolyn Morgannwell, a girl in desperate need of some help. He will train her, teach her the ways of vampire hunting, and help keep his new found friend alive. But as things between the two escalate, can they really still be called "friends"? Oc used; don't like, don't read.
1. New Girl 1

New Girl: Chapter 1

"I knew Lincoln." I declare. The girl looks at me in shock, then scorn, her bangs covering one eye.

"Yeah, sure, and I'm Marceline the Vampire Queen. I mean, dude, don't drink that much if you can't hold it. See, I can keep this all down, no problemo." She gestures to the six empty shot glasses, four beers, and one margarita sitting on the bar.

"A girl only drinks that much when she wants to kiss a man or kill somebody." I slap her on the back, and, of course, a small black pistol falls out of her leather jacket.

She discreetly picks it up and sticks it back in her pocket. Then she walks off, stumbling out the door. I sigh and follow her.

I trail her across the city, all the way to an old apartment complex. She presses a buzzer and says "Mr. Pembrook?" After a moment, a voice replies "Yeah? Whaddya want?" She glances around to see if anyone is watching, which they obviously aren't, seeing as most people are not awake at four in the morning, then says "I got a package for you." She waits for his reply, and is relieved to hear "Come on up."

She looks around again, before going up the rickety steps. I carefully follow her, keeping perfectly silent. She stops at a door marked 17B, and knocks. The door is opened by a tall, pale, blond man who looks both annoyed and interested.

He takes a long drag off his cigarette and blows the smoke in her face. "So, it's a little early for a package, ain't it, sweetheart? Another question is, where the hell is it?" She draws the gun and points it at his face.

"For Gabrielle," she whispers. She begins to pull the trigger, but Mr. Cigarette Smoke grabs the end of it and throws it behind him.

"Now, now, sweetheart, you shouldn't go pointing guns in peoples' faces. It ends badly," he says, grabbing the back of her neck.

I have to give her credit, at least she didn't beg for mercy, or some other stupid thing. No, she had to go do something even stupider.

She spits in his face and says "You aren't people." He wipes her spit off with his free hand and says "I'm going to kill you now." He lets his face go full vamp, tilts her neck to the side, and is about to bite when I come over and sock him.

I grab her as he goes flying across the room. I half turn to her. "Get the hell out of here! Now!" Mr. Cigarette Smoke comes at me then, and slams into me. I throw him off, and he crashes into the wall. Literally into it. He is embedded in the Sheetrock.

The girl is still here, so I turn and yell at her again. She still doesn't leave, so I go to push her out the door. Suddenly Mr. Cig Smoke is behind her. "I'm still gonna kill you, but I think I'll have some fun with this one first."

With that, he picks her up and throws her at the wall. As she collapses on the ground unconscious, I launch myself at him and, after a short struggle, throw him out the window.

I go over to the girl and examine her quickly. She is bleeding from a large cut on her arm. Her nose is bleeding, as is her lip. Other than that, she seems fine. Nothing's broken.

I lift her up and carry her back to my apartment. When she wakes up, I'll decide what to do with her.


	2. New Girl 2

New Girl: Chapter 2

I took her back to my apartment, and laid her in my guest bed. Then I got to bandaging her wounds. I wiped away the blood and poured a bunch of antiseptic on her arm, then bandaged it. It doesn't need stitches; it isn't deep enough.

For a moment, I simply looked at her. She was very beautiful, in an almost fairy-ish way. She was short, no more than 5'2", and very small. Not underfed small, just naturally petite. She was pale, though that might just be from her arm. She had very long hair, to her hips, and it was a white blond, the kind you normally see on small children, with the tips dyed an icy blue. She was wearing a black AC/DC shirt and a short red plaid skirt under her black leather jacket. She had scuffed up black steel toe boots that went to her knees.

After I had seen to her injuries, I realized she would need food. Then I realized I didn't have any food. For obvious reasons.

So I grabbed some money and headed to the store, while trying to think about what people eat nowadays. It had been more than a long time since I had last eaten.

I still remember my last meal, though. An excellent picnic with Edeva, with her wonderful cucumber sandwiches, cream puffs, and fresh baked honey biscuits. Right before my life was ruined and hers was ended.

I finally got to the store and looked around for anything that a hungover girl would eat. I figured coffee would be a necessity, but first I would need a coffee maker.

I got the most simple looking one, then picked up some coffee. Then some ham, cheese, and bread, then some paper plates, plastic cups, and paper towels.

That seemed like enough, so I checked out and headed over. I quickly made a sandwich and some coffee, and left it next to her bed.

As I started to walk away, her eyes opened and she leaped up in bed. Her brown eyes scanned the room, wide and frightened, and landed on me. She cringed. "Who are you?! What the hell is going on?! Where am I?!"

"Good morning," I said. "Who am I is Henry Sturges, what the hell is going is breakfast, and where you are is my home. Once you finish, come to the living room down the hall. We can talk afterwards."

I exited and sat on the couch, waiting for her to finish. That was fifteen minutes ago. It is about six o'clock. I am still sitting here, waiting for her.

"Good God, how long does it take to eat a sandwich?" I wonder, walking to her room. I knock and ask if she is coming out anytime soon. No reply. "Hello?" No reply. I open the door and curse when I see what has happened.

She is gone. The window is open, and she is nowhere to be seen. I swear a whole lot more as I crash out the front door in search of her.

Mystery Chick's P.O.V.

I run down an alley, past tons of buildings, not at all paying attention to my surroundings. I'm panting heavily, looking behind me every few seconds, hoping not to see Crazy Dude.

I don't know what the hell is going on, or how I ended up in that guy's house, or really anything after I tried to blow Pembrook's head off, except that Crazy Dude threw him through a wall, which I do believe I was chucked at, also.

I blacked out and woke up in Crazy Dude's house, then climbed out the window when he left the sandwich. Which I did not eat. For all I knew, it could've had enough drugs in there to choke a horse.

I run past a café, then double back and go inside. By now I have a pounding headache. Damn, I am so hungover right now.

I order a caramel frappe, and sit, trying to figure out what happened. I remember getting drunk, and Crazy Dude talking to me and knocking my gun out of my pocket.

Then I left to shoot Pembrook, and apparently CD followed me. Pembrook tossed my gun, and grabbed me. And-and then, his eyes went weird, and fangs popped out, and he said he was gonna kill me, and he almost bit me. But then CD knocked him into a wall. I-I guess he saved me. He pulled me away, and told me to leave, but I guess I was frozen with fear or something.

Then Pembrook came back and chucked me at a wall. And then I woke to CD leaving me food. And then I climbed out the window and ran.

Of course, I already knew Pembrook was a monster; I just didn't know what kind. I still don't. All I knew was that I needed to kill him. He killed my twin sister, Gabrielle. I wasn't about to let him walk away.

Suddenly, the bell above the door rings and I glance up. Oh, SHIT.


	3. New Girl 3

It's Crazy. He spots me immediately, and heads over to my table. I start to stand, but he grabs my arm and tells me to sit. He's really strong, so I want to try not to piss him off.

"What do you want from me?" I ask, glaring daggers at him. He sighs and lets go of my arm.

"I had to be sure you were alright, and that you wouldn't tell anyone about what happened last night."

I snort. "Yeah, 'cause I'm gonna go around telling people how I tried to shoot Pembrook."

He offers a hand. "Henry Sturges." I shake it. His hand is cold. "Said that already, and Gwendolyn Morgannwell. So, wanna tell me what the frig is going on? 'Cause I really wanna know."

He smiles. "Well, Gwendolyn," "Call me Gwen," I interject. "Right. Gwen. What do you remember?"

I grin, and say "Well, to quote Five Finger Death Punch," "I remember everything," he says. My grin grows wider. "Aw, yeah. Pound it, man," I say, sticking out my fist. He pounds it and I continue.

"Yup. I remember everything up until Douche-brook threw me into the wall. Including his wacked out eyes and fangs. Man, what was he? Wait, wait don't tell me. We're gonna head straight into Cliché Land, aren't we? He's a vampire."

Henry nods. "So, is there a reason why you tried to give a vampire a new hole in his head?"

I growl. "He killed my twin sister. When we were 17. I waited five years to get him, and of course, he has to be a frigging vampire."

There's a long, uncomfortable silence. "Sooo," I say to break the awkwardness. "You're a vampire too, right?"

He gapes. "How did you know?!" I snort and roll my eyes. "God, dude, I'm not stupid. You're pale, you're cold, you just tracked me down when I had a 15 minute lead (sniff sniff), you were in a bar at four, you threw a vampire through a wall, and nice shades inside a building."

He winces. "I never thought you were stupid; it's just that most people aren't that attentive. Plus, I like to think I hide it well."

"You also might want to think about the fact that there is a movie and a book out about you and Abe. By the way, where is he?"

His face grows so downcast, I instantly know where he is. "I-I-I'm sorry, Henry. What happened?" He shakes his head.

"No. I'm not going to belittle his memory by reliving his end. It just makes me so angry that he didn't listen to me and got himself killed. That I got him killed. I couldn't do anything. You don't know what it's like."

I scowl. "Oh, now I don't know what it's like, to watch someone die and not be able to do anything to save them? My sister died right in front of me. My boyfriend, who I loved and was going to marry after we graduated, died of cancer when I was 18. My best friend was hit by a car and died in my arms when I was ten. My pet snake was accidentally weed-whacked when I was five. I know Death. I know what it is to not be able to save someone. I live my life, and everyday, I think of my sister, or my boyfriend, or my best friend, or even my snake, and I wonder. I wonder, was there something I could have done? A warning sign I missed? Anything that I could have done to save them, I think about it. So don't EVER tell me that I don't know what it's like. I know it far better than I ever wanted to."

After a moment of silence he quietly replies. "You're right. I shouldn't judge you. I guess what I meant was that you don't have the centuries of experience with Death that I do. I have seen friend after friend, lover after lover, student after student slip away from me. Time waits for me, but I can't stop it for the ones I care about, not without changing them into something horrible. Making them like me. A monster."

I take his hand. "You aren't a monster. You are who you are, and I would never want you to change. And hey, you got me now. From what I've seen of you, and of Dominic Cooper portraying you, you are amazing. You are not a monster. You are awesome, and I would love to be your friend.

Also, sorry for running away earlier. You wanna head home?" By now I feel like a bitch. He tried to help me, and I repaid him by climbing out the window and freaking him out.

* * *

_**Sorry for updating so randomly. My life is super busy at the moment. I just had my 15th birthday, and had**** to clean, and pack my stuff because my mom dumped her BF that we were living with, so now we're moving out, and you guys probably don't give two shits about anything happening in life, so whatever. **_


	4. Author's Note

_**Hey you guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's just that my computer is all screwed up, so if I want to go on fanfiction, I have to use my grandma's computer, and she and my mom are Facebook addicts, so I really have only about 5 minutes of Internet a day. I'm working on the new chapter right now. I just wanted to let you bros know I'm still alive. Review! It gives me inspiration, which I could really use right about now. I'm also working on something for fictionpress. My username on there is Pancake The Lonely Rooster. (Bitch Fist for all those who know where I got that from!) I don't have my story up there yet, but I'm almost done. I think I might have to put one of my stories on hiatus. You guys vote; When I Saw Her, New Girl, Adventure Next Door, or my Supernatural Drabbles? Which ever one gets the most reviews in the next two weeks will be continued. I'll be replacing this with a chapter as soon as my beta reader, AlmostNotReallyKawaii, is done with it. You guys should check her stories.**_


End file.
